complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
"Evil"'s list of creatures
"Evil" has many creatures in his army. Most of them are corrupted or possessed, but some work with "Evil" of their own accord. Squid-Eyes Squid-Eyes are shadow creatures created by "Evil". They are the size of a human head and are persuasive speakers. They convince people to be "Evil"'s minions and function as "Evil"'s speakers and main do-it guys, like making Demon Muffins and running evil businesses. Squid-Eyes can disguise themselves as small Compliens with illusions, and only appear to people in disguises. Mecha-devils Mecha-devils were created by "Evil" as mechanical devils. They are heavy and robotic, but can still fly thanks to their large, plane-like wings and powerful jet engines. Mecha-devils attack their enemies from the sky and will try to cut them to pieces with their sharp claws. They also have two or more guns mounted on their shoulders. Sand demons Sand demons are some of "Evil"'s element-based creatures. They are whirlwinds of sand with red eyes that whirl around the landscape, carving up things and people with their abrasive particles. Sand demons can also project minor illusions, like shadowy images and fake ground. They can only survive in flat, windy areas, though, and fizzle out if the wind gets too weak or the terrain becomes too mountainous for air to move efficiently. Magma demons Magma demons are some of "Evil"'s element-based creatures. They are very dangerous monsters of lava and can burn nearly anything in their way. They are weak to water, but can absorb lava to grow in size and make themselves stronger. They can also ingest stones to melt them into lava to absorb. Devouring demons Devouring demons are slug-like demons that eat anything they see. They are gigantic and extremely heavy, but surprisingly fast. Their orange spikes are coated with venom, and their tongue can fire out bursts of venom as well. The inside of their body is covered with strong muscles and stronger acid that pulverize anything into goop. Shadow demons Shadow demons are demonic shadows that stalk people, then take control of them when they are alone. They can cause someone's heart to explode by reaching into the person's chest. If standing in a shadow, they can teleport from that shadow to any other shadow in the universe. Shadow demons are immune to all conventional weaponry, and can only be hurt by either magic or with a very bright, focused light. Dark Jackals Dark Jackals are anthropomorphic jackals created by "Evil". They can stand up and talk, but generally like to growl and bark. Dark Jackals have larger fangs and stronger bodies than normal ones. Their fur is fireproof and they can run very quickly. Dark Jackals also have amazing aim with firearms and the like and are the snipers of "Evil"'s army. Their leader is a Dark Jackal named Scar McGrowl. Dark Dolphins Dark Dolphins are anthropomorphic dolphins that have been fed lies by "Evil" to make them believe that Compliens and other creatures are their natural enemy. Dark Dolphins can swim extremely quickly and can ram through objects in the water with incredible force. They serve as scouts and fighters in the water. The Dark Dolphins are led by a Dark Dolphin named Black Star, named for the star-shaped mark on his eye. Octo-monsters Octo-monsters are octopus-like monsters created from "Evil"'s blood. They have eight tentacles, a vicious beak, and are the size of a school bus. The stronger octo-monsters can plow through a small village very quickly, but there are less of them. Giant Spiders Giant Spiders are "Evil"'s main fighters. They are more common than the rest of "Evil"'s forces, but tend to group into small bands, claim a small territory around themselves, and wreak havok on the surrounding area.. They have a poisonous bite and huge fangs, but vary from spider to spider. They mostly live in the Underworld. Category:Lists Category:Demons Category:"Evil"'s Creations Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier